


out of the woods and into the fire

by thewalrus_said



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Don’t repost to another site, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Later, Viktor would realize that it was nothing short of a miracle that allowed him to hear thethumpof something falling over the sound of the howling winds.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	out of the woods and into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> [Pandabomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabomb/pseuds/pandabomb): This fandom doesn't have enough "saved from deadly cold" fics in it.
> 
> Me: Challenge accepted.

Later, Viktor would realize that it was nothing short of a miracle that allowed him to hear the  _ thump _ of something falling over the sound of the howling winds.

He ran to the window, pressing his face to the cold glass. There, maybe ten meters from his house, was the outline of what looked to be a human form sunk into the deep, deep snow. He cursed and ran for his snowshoes, warming by the fire.

Viktor was aware of every second that ticked by as he pulled his boots, coat, hat, and gloves on, but he would be no good to the person in the snow if he collapsed next to them. Finally, clad as best he could be for the weather, he ran to the window and pushed it open. The door was long since stuck shut by the piles of snow.

Fortunately, the figure hadn’t fallen too deep in the snow, Viktor realized when he made it to the hole; unfortunately, they’d fallen face-first. Bracing himself on a patch of ice, Viktor reached in and hauled them out of the hole. They were dressed well, thick coat and heavy boots, but there was no amount or type of clothing that would have kept them safe in this weather for long. Viktor gathered them into his arms and made for the window again.

It was easier to go back in than it had been to come out, even with a body in his arms; the snowline was closer to the sill than his floor. Viktor dropped down to the floor with the ease of practice and darted for the rug in front of the fire. He carefully deposited the figure and ran back to shut the window.

“Okay, okay, Viktor, stay calm,” he muttered to himself. “First step, get the clothes off.” He pulled off the figure’s hat, revealing a shock of thick, dark hair, and set to work wrestling with the coat, and then the boots.

The wet had sunk into the next layer of clothing, but thankfully there was a third under that that seemed to be unaffected - a thin white cotton shirt and long johns. “Next, get your own clothes off,” Viktor said, and started to strip down to his own underthings.

As he did so, he regarded the newly-revealed face of the figure. He was male, long dark hair falling into a finely-featured face that was slack with unconsciousness. The man’s mouth looked gentle, at least, and his hands were long-fingered.

And blue. Viktor quickly shed the last of his outerwear and grabbed a blanket from the sofa. He sat on the rung and pulled the man into his lap, resting his head against Viktor’s shoulder, and wrapped the blanket around both of them. “Warm up,” he murmured into the man’s ear. “Warm up quickly, please.”

Viktor’s nose pressed into the man’s hair as he tightened his arms around him, and he couldn’t help but breathe deep. The man smelled like no one Viktor had ever smelled before, warm and earthy and fresh. Like warm air through a window with a loaf of fresh bread sitting on the sill. His body was heavy in Viktor’s lap, pressing down into his thighs; he fit in the circle of Viktor’s arms like he was made to be there.

Fifteen minutes later, the man’s core seemed to be warming slightly, but his hands were still dangerously blue. “Forgive me the forwardness,” Viktor said to the unconscious man before lifting one hand to his face and slipping two fingers into his mouth.

It was like sucking on ice, but as Viktor laved over them with his tongue, they began to defrost. Once they were the same temperature as Viktor’s cheeks, he released them and tugged two more in to replace them. As his skin warmed, he tasted like he smelled. Viktor cast his mind in other directions, to try and distract himself.

The man started to stir as Viktor held the thumb of his other hand in his mouth. “Where am I,” he whispered, beginning to shiver violently.

Viktor let the thumb slip from his lips and wrapped himself and the blanket more firmly around the man. “You’re safe,” he said. “My name is Viktor, and I’m trying to get you warm again.”

“Viktor,” the man said softly. To Viktor’s lonely ears, it sounded like a prayer. “Thank you for saving me, Viktor.”

“It’s what anyone out here would have done,” Viktor said, but the man seemed not to hear him over the chattering of his teeth.

Finally, his shivering began to die down. “I think you might be warm enough for a bath,” Viktor said. “Would you like one?”

“A bath?” the man said, voice thick and indistinct. “A bath sounds divine.”

Viktor had three kettles in his house, and he set them all to boiling as he dragged the tub out in front of the fire. The man sat on the sofa now, still wrapped in the blanket, watching Viktor with eyes that turned out to be big and warmly, deeply brown. “What is your name?” Viktor asked, taking the first of the kettles off the fire.

“My name?” the man asked. Viktor nodded, pouring the water into the tub. “My name... Yuuri. I think Yuuri is my name. Yes, that sounds right.” The man - Yuuri - nodded.

“Well, Yuuri, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you are Viktor,” Yuuri said. “It is a pleasure to meet you too.”

Soon enough, the tub was full enough for a person to sit comfortably in it, the last kettle of boiling water mixing with water that had already started to go cold to create a nice warm bath. “It’s ready for you,” Viktor said, setting the kettle back on the stove. “You climb in, I’ll put your wet things up to hang.”

Viktor carried the pile of wet outerwear into the mudroom and began to wring them out, piece by piece. It took until the shirt for him to realize what was strange about them - there were no seams anywhere, on any item of clothing. It was as if the fabric had been spun directly into the shape of the clothes, instead of sewn. Viktor ran his fingers over the jacket; it felt like wet wool, but he could feel no frayed fiber or loose thread.  _ Odd, _ he thought to himself, and went back into the main room.

Yuuri’s shirt and long johns were carefully folded next to the tub; a quick glance indicated they had no seams either. But Viktor couldn’t spend too long thinking about that, because Yuuri was smiling sleepily at him from the water, skin beginning to darken as the warmth crept through him. “You’re back,” he said, and reached a hand out.

Viktor came and knelt next to the tub. “You should keep your arm in the water,” he said softly. “It will warm you up faster.”

“I’m not in danger anymore,” Yuuri said. He lifted his outstretched hand and set it on Viktor’s cheek. “You saved my life.”

“It’s what anyone would have done,” Viktor said.

Yuuri smiled again. “Maybe. But you’re the one who did it.” Before Viktor could say anything, before Viktor could even think, Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his mouth softly against Viktor’s.

Time stopped. Viktor’s breath stopped. The soft sound of the shifting water in the tub stopped. The wind outside stopped. All that was left, all that Viktor could see or smell or hear, was Yuuri’s mouth, sweet and newly warm against his own, and the smell of Yuuri’s skin in his nose where it pressed against Yuuri’s cheek. Viktor hadn’t been cold, but he felt the warmth that started at his lips and swept down his throat into his stomach as acutely as if he had been.

Yuuri gave a little gasp and pulled back. “I’m sorry,” he said, the corners of his (sweet, soft, pink) mouth turning up in a smile. “I’m going about this all in the wrong direction.”

“It’s okay,” Viktor said, and was surprised to find he told the truth. If anyone had asked him first, would you let a man kiss you after saving his life, he would have said no, but now that it had happened, it felt only natural that he should have shared breath with this man, this  _ Yuuri. _ Viktor felt incapable of unpleasant surprise. Only wonder, and warmth still swirling around his belly.

Yuuri yawned. “I think... I think I’m exhausted,” he said, sounding faintly surprised.

“Hypothermia can do that,” Viktor said. “I’ll get you a towel and something to sleep in.”

When Viktor came back with the towel, Yuuri stood in the tub, as though the shame of being naked was something that happened to other people. His body was round and soft, no hint of visible musculature, skin tinged with bronze now that it was a normal temperature again. His cock nestled between his legs, soft-looking and fat. Viktor had never seen another man’s cock before.

Viktor led a dry and dressed Yuuri through to the bedroom. “I’ll sleep on the sofa tonight,” Viktor said. He gestured to the bed. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You could sleep here,” Yuuri said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “With me.”

Viktor thought of that kiss, of the way the skin of Yuuri’s cheek had yielded to the point of Viktor’s nose. “I’ll sleep on the sofa,” he said again. Yuuri nodded.

Viktor dreamed of the storm outside, of lugging something heavy and much larger than himself towards his window, but something was holding it back and no matter how much he pulled, he couldn’t break them free. He woke with a start as the first rays of sun from the east window touched his face.

Viktor sat up, disturbing the blankets wrapped around his legs, and Yuuri came around the corner from the bedroom. “You’re awake,” he said.

“You should go back to sleep,” Viktor said. “You went through an ordeal yesterday, you need rest.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m alright,” he said. “I wanted to show you something.”

“Alright,” Viktor said, curious.

Yuuri, to Viktor’s surprise, blushed. “I meant to show you this first, but the cold... I wasn’t expecting it to be so  _ biting, _ and I lost track of my plan. But you saved my life, so you doubly deserve to know what I am.”

“What you are?” Viktor asked. “What are you, then?”

Yuuri closed his eyes. There was a great rushing sound, then the snap of something tearing, and huge shadow-wings spread themselves across Viktor’s walls, the tip of one crossing over onto the ceiling. Viktor sat back on the couch. Yuuri opened his eyes again. “Do you understand?”

“Angel,” Viktor breathed.

“The shadow of one, anyway,” Yuuri said. “Angels can’t exist on earth, so I took a mortal form. I won’t be able to access my powers fully unless I go back to heaven.”

Viktor sank off the couch to his knees, head bowing. Yuuri shook his head and came to kneel before him. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me,” Yuuri said. He took Viktor’s chin in his hand and tilted his face back up. “That’s not what I want from you.”

“Then what do you want from me?” Viktor breathed. “Why did you come down from heaven, why did you fall down outside my door?”

Yuuri blushed again. This close, Viktor could see the edges of the warm pink under the brown. He wanted to press his nose against the flush, to see if it was warmer than Yuuri’s normal skin. “I was lonely,” Yuuri said. “I was lonely, and I was watching you, and you seemed lonely too.” A bashful smile crept across his mouth, and he shrugged one shoulder. “I thought we might make each other happy.”

_ Lonely. _ Could a creature this lovely, could an  _ angel _ such as Yuuri, truly have been lonely in heaven? It had always made sense to Viktor that he himself was lonely, but that  _ Yuuri _ should be so seemed incomprehensible. Viktor lifted one hand, trembling, and laid the pads of his fingers against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s smile solidified, and he reached out and laced his fingers through Viktor’s other hand. “Well?” he asked. His head tilted ever-so-slightly closer to Viktor’s. “Will you have me?”

Viktor skimmed his fingers up along Yuuri’s neck, traced around the lobe and shell of his ear, and pushed them into Yuuri’s thick, dark hair. Yuuri beamed at him, and Viktor could no longer resist, bringing their faces together to taste that smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
